the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/SWEET SUMMER NIGHTS - FINALE - UNFINISHED - THIS IS WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED
THIS IS IT THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR CHAPTER TEN OF SWEET SUMMER NIGHTS THE FINALE CHAPTER TEN “Because I Had The Time Of My Life” ??? POV 16 YEARS OF LIFE “So, are you excited to get that call?” Valerie asked Ben as she was fixing his bow tie and straightening his nerdy glasses. “You know it!” Valerie kissed Ben on the cheek, Ben blushes. “Well, I wish you good luck.” Valerie smiled. ------ Victoria stood in the bathroom, straightening her hair. It was the first time in at least 2 years, Victoria Caliente’s hair was being straightened. A knock on the bathroom door was heard. “Who is it?” Victoria said, she was in a white fresh robe. “Jessica!” Victoria heard the voice of her best friend, “Hold on!” Victoria puts the hair iron down, Unlocking the bathroom door. Jessica enters. “Woah...What are you doing?” Jessica asked, “I’m straightening my hair, What does it look like? I have to look perfect for the Festival Jessica! Remember, we’re performing. Plus, I must look gorgeous!” Victoria answered, Jessica nodded as she stood very close to Victoria. “Well, You’d look gorgeous with her hair in a ponytail, straightened, wavy, curly or any other style. Because, you’re perfect.” Jessica hugs Victoria. Victoria slightly blushed, “Jessica Moran, is that flirting?” Victoria stared at Jessica. “No, It’s the truth!” Jessica giggled, Both girls started laughing. “So tell me, What’s been going on?” Victoria asked, “Well...Danny-...It’s hard to explain. Let’s just say Danny definitely doesn’t like me! I don’t know what to do, I’ve tried explaining to him, Clementine’s a bitch, But he chooses not believe me!” Jessica bursted out, Victoria sighed and looks at Jessica. “Honey, If you wanted to tell Danny that Clementine’s a bitch, leave it to me. Danny and I have grown up together, I’d know any and everything Clementine has done.” Victoria smirked, poking Jessica’s nose. “What does that mean?” Jessica asked, with a giant smile on her face. “You’ll tell Danny that Clementine’s a bitch that doesn’t deserve him?” Jessica smiled. “No, because he’d get angry with me. See, Danny thinks I would be jealous of him and Clementine’s relationship, But I’m not. I can find someone extremely better than Danny but, I choose not to.” Victoria grabs Coconut spray, spraying some in her hair. “...So, You won’t do it for me?” “No. But, I will tell you that there is someone under your nose that loves you.” Victoria winked, Jessica giggled. She wondered who loved her. But, soon she would find out. ------ “Ugh Wolf, You’re supposed to be helping!” Katherine carried boxes to Victoria’s car. “I am!” Wolf laid down, “If you don’t get your lazy ass up…” Katherine glared at Wolf, “Fine!” He stands up. “Thank you.” Katherine gives three boxes to Wolf, “...What am I supposed to do with these?” “You carry them to the car, duh!” Katherine said. After hours of bringing a bunch of boxes to Victoria’s car, Katherine and Wolf sat on the ground, looking at the sky. “You know, We’ve never had a moment like this…” Katherine smiled at Wolf. “Well, Everyone’s been away from each other, So, I’d expect one of us to say that.” Wolf smiled. “Haha that’s true. Well, what are you gonna do next year, since you’ve graduated?” Katherine asked. “I’d love to get out of Canada for awhile, So, I’m going to college.” Wolf said, Katherine’s mouth dropped open, “College?! You’re leaving Canada?! What about us??” Katherine stood up, yelling. “There’s an us…?” Wolf asked, confused by what Katherine meant. Katherine believed the two were together ever since they kissed. “W-What-How could you?- I was right..I was stupid to love you. Just like every boy, you toy with a girl’s emotions. You pull the deep emotions out of them and just turn it into some type of game, I hate you Wolf Frost.” Katherine’s eyes became watery as she ran away from Wolf. “Katherine, Wait!” Wolf runs after her. “What do you want?! I broke my sister’s heart for nothing. FOR NOTHING WOLF. YOU CAN’T JUST EXPECT A GIRL TO KISS YOU WITHOUT THINKING THERE’S GOING TO BE SOMETHING BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU WOLF. And my mother told me to never focus on boys. I never listened and now look. Being heartbroken is not a good feeling. It’s like you’re annoyed but you miss the person. You were a trap that I fell into.” Katherine slams her fist in the wall, only regretting that in her head. “....I didn’t think that kiss would be real-” “Oh great, the classic excuse. Just shut up Wolf. I don’t want to hear a million excuses.” Katherine rolled her eyes, walking away from Wolf. ------ “Come on Katherine! I wanna go to the festival, I don’t wanna be stuck here with your whining…” Clementine played with her hair, Katherine was laid out on her bed. “Fine. I’ll go.” Katherine sighed. ----- AT THE FESTIVAL “Perrieeeeee, You have to get up!” Jesy shook Perrie, behind stage in the dressing room. “I don’t wanna get up….” Perrie sighed, “Why not?!” “I don’t feel good, I’m nervous. and ugh, I’m tired.” Perrie complained, “You’re tired?! Perrie, we have been practicing for like...A MONTH NOW...Why don’t you wanna perform?!” Jesy asked. “I can’t say…” Perrie looked pale and sick. Jesy’s eyes widened, “Oh god...Perrie...Are you….pregnant?” Jesy asked. “What…? No! I’m just coming down with the flu!” Perrie said, “...Does that mean we have to find a replacement for the group, since we might cancel?” Jesy asked. “I...guess...so…” Perrie sighed. Jade walked in, “I’m so excit- Perrie, what are you doing laying down?!” “Perrie’s sick, I think we should cancel and find another group to replace us?” Jesy asked. “Jesy, No! We’re already getting the heat for cancelling our US Tour!” Jade complained. Jesy glares at Jade, “Fine…” Jade sighed. -------- When everyone arrived, Katherine sat backstage, slumped in her chair. “Ugh, I’m gonna kill my brother for hurting you like this. Next, I’ll kill you.” Clementine glared at Katherine. “What do you expect from me?! Huh Clementine?!” Katherine yelled, “How did you feel when Danny cheated on you- Oh my bad, He didn’t, You were just too blind to see that Danny and Jessica were innocent.” Katherine growled. “Look, I don’t want to argue right now!” Clementine rolled her eyes, She started doing her makeup. “So, What are we performing?” Victoria walked over to Clementine and Katherine. “Well, let’s come up with a song that we like?” Katherine suggested. “Okay! Well, I like….Ooh...I know!” ONE HOUR LATER “We’re back to you, Valerie!” Ben smiled at the camera. “Yeah...I’m pretty much excited for the show to start!” Valerie held the Microphone in her hand. “Do you know anyone that’s performing?” Jennifer Lawrence asked Valerie. “Um, Yeah! But, I’m not saying their names. Though, they are pretty good friends of mine.” Valerie smiled. “Are you performing?” Jennifer asked, “Definitely.” Valerie smiled. “In an hour, The show should start!” Jennifer said excitedly.. ------- ONE HOUR LATER “Have you decided on something?” Ben walked over to Clementine, Victoria, and Katherine. “Yep! We’re not saying though.” Victoria winked at Ben. You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all You started messing with my head until I hit a wall Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey! Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known That I would talk, I would talk But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Oh oh oh I really don't care I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air And make you understand, and make you understand You had your chance, had your chance But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Oh oh oh I really don't care Screams were heard throughout the performance, Demi felt proud, proud to sing to fans. I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets. I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet. This love ain't finished yet… So baby whenever you're ready… Oh oh oh I really don’t care Demi smiled at Selena who strutted happily on stage. “So, What’d you think of Demi and Selena’s performance?” Jennifer sat next to Valerie, “I loved it, Demi and Selena are like, an inspiration, you know?” Valerie smiled, She never felt this happy before. “Next up, Nicki Minaj, Pills N Potions!” Ben stood backstage when his pants began to vibrate. He pulls his phone out, noticing his father was calling. “Hello?” He answered. “Hello Ben..” “Uh oh...I know what you’re going to say, Are you mad at me?” Ben was nervous. “Yes. But, I’m mad that you actually succeeded, instead of me.” “Succeeded? Dad, what are you talking about?” Ben asked. “Nevermind son, When you get back home, I’ll explain to you.” “...O-okay…” ---- And the rest is a mystery, I have cancelled this fanfic because I got writers block after. But, I'll tell you the couples that would have been canon. ---- Victoria + Jessica Danentine Katherine + Wolf Ben + Valerie Tris + Cameron and the others will be left a mystery! ''---'' OH heads up, I'm making something in the future, and it will be left a surprise. A SURPRISE, YES YOU HEARD ME. ;;;) but I'm willing to have a little guess in the comments. Category:Blog posts